


Rare Souls

by ADabOfBlessings



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Autobot Outpost Omega One, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Interior Decorating, Memes, Miko decorates the base, Miko is trying her hardest, Miko-centric, Optimus is a dad, Ratchet is a grumpy uncle/grandpa, T-rated for little bits of vulgar language, Team as Family, but that doesn't stop her from being miko, i have no shame in adding memes to my fic, making the base feel like home, miko had a pressured life, reality will hit hard in this fic, serious stuff discussed in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADabOfBlessings/pseuds/ADabOfBlessings
Summary: The two oldest team members of Team Prime bonds with a free-spirited teenager by letting her make this desolated and depressing base into a more homey atmosphere for the Autobots, all while learning more about her and the reasoning behind her unique soul.Miko-Centric
Relationships: Bulkhead & Miko Nakadai, Jack Darby & Rafael "Raf" Esquivel & Miko Nakadai, Miko Nakadai & Optimus Prime, Miko Nakadai & Ratchet
Comments: 25
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-rated for little Vulgar language.
> 
> I do not own Transformers.

It started with Miko.

Everyone had left the base. Bulkhead was out on a routine mission. Arcee was out with Jack, probably driving around. Raf and Bumblebee were playing games and Optimus...well Primus knows where the Prime was.

Because everyone had vacated the common room, besides Ratchet, who downright ignored her prodding of eager questions or make small talk, she opted to lay upright on the couch, her legs up in the air and head dangling off the couch as she used her chocolate brown eyes to scan the barren walls of the base.

There was cracks along the rusted walls and it trails from the roof and down. She huffed and pursed her lips afterwards. The base was dull...so devoid of color and many other things. Their base lacked anything colorful, that is if you call rust and metal colorful.

The children have only known of the 'bots' existence for quite some time and the most significant thing that happened was Buckethead coming back from the dead, MECH bombarding the two factions, stuff with history and Cybertronian relics, and generally...Decepticons.

Surprisingly, things have been calm.

Well, apparently too calm for Miko.

The Japanese girl groaned out loud and ran a hand over her face. "This is so boring!"

"If you want, I can send you home," Ratchet suggested, a hopeful tone in the medic's voice. Miko rolled her eyes and shifted to sit upright, her back straightening as she crossed her legs.

"I'm not meaning myself or what I'm doing, its your walls that are boring!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands towards the rusted walls. Ratchet turned his helm to face the wall with a quirk of his optic ridges.

"What's so 'boring' about it?" the CMO asked with a grumble as he returned his optics directly to the screen.

"There's nothing on it!" Miko exasperated. "Like, where's the vibrant colors or the multiple pictures for every accomplishment you guys made? There's gotta be something!"

"Pictures and colors are very vague to my processor," Ratchet murmured. In hindsight, Cybertron didn't have many vibrant colors in their homeland. But at least it had some form of color to it. But, as much as the CMO wanted to deny it, the little human girl was right about how boring the walls around the base was.

Miko sighed tiredly, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You Autobots are exhausting," she muttered. Ratchet snorted out loud, and shook his helm. "I can return the sentiments," the medic said under his vents.

"I heard that!" Miko yelled.

"Good!"

Miko scowled and unraveled her crossed legs and tapped foot against the hard metal, producing a small _tap tap tap_ , much to Ratchet's annoyance. The tapping continued and Ratchet growled and averted his helm away from the station and towards the Japanese teenager.

Before he could even reprimand her, Miko emitted an excited gasp.

"What if I can decorate your walls?!" she questioned eagerly as she stood to her full height. Ratchet blinked optics before narrowing it.

"No."

Miko's face fell. "And why not?" she inquired indignantly, a frown gracing her thin lips. Ratchet crossed his arms to his chassis, his glare intensifying. "Because you will make a mess of it, just like your so-called Science Fairs."

"Are you serious? You legit took over our projects and we barely scraped by with passing grades," Miko returned hotly. "And besides, we cleaned up afterwards!"

"Not well enough," Ratchet grumbled, rolling his optics.

Miko leaned closer to Ratchet, her eyes giving him the biggest puppy eyes and lips puckering out. "Please? What about just pictures?"

"No." And that firm tone was the end of it, Miko knew.

The Japanese girl deflated her shoulders in defeat and looked down at the floor.

So much for trying to convince a grumpy, old medic like Ratchet. Japan was never this barren like Jasper, Nevada. There was color everywhere in Japan and she grew up in that color.

Being in a desolated desert and having seen nothing but tumbleweeds, and every different shades of sand color, it takes away all the excitement away.

"Miko?" Optimus' voice entered her ears and she whipped her head up with widened eyes. She saw the Autobot leader's optic ridges knitted together in worry as he looked down towards the teenager. "Is something wrong?"

The girl grinned reassuringly, and walked up to Optimus, to which the Prime responded by outreaching his servo and flattening it out for her to climb on. Miko hurried on and wrapping her arms around his fore-digit.

When Optimus pulled her up to talk face to faceplate, he saw a small smile on her lips.

"Now, is there something bothering you Miko?" he inquired gently. Ever since the human children came to base, he couldn't help but feel...paternally protective of them. He even allowed the children to nickname him with: Big guy, or even Oppi. And much to everyone's shock, Optimus approved of it.

"It's nothing, big guy, just asked if I could do something and was _denied_ -" she coughed and shrugged. "of it, so here I am."

Optimus hummed and straightened. "What is it that you wanted, Miko?" he asked genuinely.

"Oh, I wanted to do something with your walls, preferably paint or maybe add pictures, but Ratchet didn't want me to."

Ratchet whirled his frame around with an incredulous and intense glares from the medic. "It was for a good reason!" he disgruntled. Optimus craned his neck cables and lifted an optic ridge. "Such as?"

Ratchet spluttered. "Are actually going to let her do these stuff?" he questioned resentfully.

Optimus trailed his electric blue optics down towards the hopeful looking child. He then looked up with a firm facial expression. "If your reasons are logical, then I will not consent to her request, but I do not see why she or the other human children cannot decorate the base's walls," the Prime reasoned softly.

"It will cause a mess," Rachet stated irritably.

Miko poked her head between one of the Prime's digits. "We'll clean it up, promise!"

Ratchet growled, but continued on. "What about the pictures. It could well get lost easily and be shown to your earthlings."

"All the pictures of you guys are safe in my phone. I have my own printer, I could print here and make sure that everything will be tucked away in Raf's hard drive afterwards," she explained automatically, smiling victoriously as Ratchet's optics squinted before waving his servo in the air. "Fine..." he uttered out.

Miko snapped her gaze to the Autobot leader, looking for the other approval. His kind and warm smile was her answer and she smiled widely before hugging his digit tightly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Miko exclaimed excitedly, her face pressed against the warm metal. Optimus' chassis rumbled gently and gently brushed her tiny pom pom hairdos with his thumb.

"You are welcome, little one."

* * *

"Alright you uncultured swines, listen up!" Miko announced, holding a medium-sized paintbrush in her hands. She stood in front of five Autobots and two human teenagers, who wore an unimpressed expressions when she called them 'uncultured swines.'

The human children were dressed differently, the Autobots noticed. Miko wore a worn out black T-shirt on with paints splattered on it and black ankle-leggings. Her hair was no longer in those pom pom hairstyle but in a normal high ponytail.

Her sidebangs were the only ones that she couldn't hold back and it framed her pretty face, the large pink streak adding more depth to the black hair.

Jack actually had a short-sleeved shirt that wasn't grey or black, but dark red with what looked like oil splatters on the fabric. Raf wore a white over-sized T-shirt that barely covered his thighs and his basketball shorts.

"Today, we have a mission!" she declared passionately, earning for Jack and Raf to roll their eyes together.

Unfortunately for the boys, she saw that out of the corner of her eyes and threw the paintbrush directly towards the black-ravened teenager, hitting Jack straight in the frontal lobe.

A loud _thump_ echoed throughout the base, followed by a pained yelp. The Autobots' optics had doubled in size by the human girl's action, but didn't comment on it as they watched the oldest teen groan afterwards.

If anything, Miko had good aim like Ratchet did when he threw a wrench.

"Oh my God!" Jack exclaimed, rubbing his fingers against his hairline. "Could you not?"

"Not unless you stop rolling your eyes," Miko retorted. Raf thinned his lips and straightened while Jack narrowed his eyes but didn't budge on saying anything.

She grinned and then continued on with her speech.

"Today is the day that we make this depressing base into something more cheerful. I mean...who wants to wake up and look at this rusted wall sadly staring at them?"

"And who wants to wake up with a headache and have a huge bruise on their forehead the next day?" Jack called out annoyingly.

Miko rolled her eyes and ignored the oldest teenager's comment. "Any who, we'll working on two things today. First, cleaning the walls. Second, we'll use the paints that Fowler so graciously gifted us to paint our own creation onto the walls. Because the base has a curving dimension, we will have to be careful on not stumbling on each other's paintings. Got that?" Everyone nodded in reply, except for Ratchet who grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms to his chassis.

"I also would love to make a picture wall. So we'll have it on the left side of the Groundbridge and go on from there another day." Miko took a breath. "Any questions?"

The green and round mech raised a servo. "What is an 'uncultured swine'?" Bulkhead asked his charge, furrowing his optic ridges together.

Miko pointed at him. "You, you uncultured swine," she repeated before pacing back and forth in front of them. He frowned and rubbed the back of his helm, bemused.

"Raf?" he asked, looking over to the intelligent child.

The spiky-haired boy held up a finger and brought out his phone before swiftly typing something onto the screen. He waited for a few seconds and then a robotic voice echoed throughout the base.

"A member of society which is seen as an outcast, knows nothing, and lives under a rock. Often this person is seen as stupid and is almost always ignorant as to what goes on in the world. They have little to no knowledge of how to interact with others," it explained.

"I mean...you guys do live under a rock," Jack pointed out, nonchalantly shrugging and then wincing when Arcee used her spindly digit to smack the back of his head. Oh yeah, Jack was definitely going to get a headache the next day.

Ratchet groaned and rolled his optics to the back of his processor. "This is ridiculous!" he growled. "Are we actually going to let a child tell us what to do?"

When no one answered, not even Bumblebee or Optimus, or even Arcee made a move to reply, the medic simply gaped at them.

"Are you fragging serious?!"

Optimus shot him a stern look. "Language, Ratchet," he scolded. "While we are much older than them, we ought to remember that we lack the knowledge of what humans know. The best way to learn is from someone who is and knows humans. And seeing as we are doing nothing and Megatron is not doing anything as of right now, we might as well take advantage."

"From a 15 year old human girl?" the CMO deadpanned.

"Would you prefer agent Fowler?" Optimus asked dryly, arching an optic ridge.

Ratchet blinked and sighed in defeat. "No..."

"Good, then we shall do as Miko asks," he said firmly. "Despite our shortage of understanding of humans, we must learn all that we can. If not for ourselves, then for the sake of our human allies."

Ratchet pursed his lipplates and contemplated. Optimus was indeed correct about their absence of learning about earth and its large populations of fleshy creatures, and as much as he wished he could go back and clean his tools he knew that he couldn't stride away too easily.

"Fine," Ratchet consented with a huff. "But this better be the last time!"

The Prime grinned slightly and patted Ratchet's shouderplate. "Thank you, old friend. Now, let us see what Miko is assigning us." He gestured his servo to the young Japanese teenager.

"Now, as shocked as I am about this, Fowler found large sponges for you guys to reach where we can't." Miko hauled a thick, rectangular soft thing in front of the medic's optics. Slowly, he looked at Optimus with a dirty look. "Do not even thank me yet," he whispered harshly into the Prime's audio receptors.

Optimus merely shrugged and grasped the sponge, observing it with interest. Each of the Autobots had a sponge in their servos, awaiting orders from Miko. Even the children had small sponges in their hands

"Its already soaked in water to make it easier to clean the walls. Once your done, just go down the halls and use that hose near you guys' wash racks and clean it off and repeat," she explained.

"Very well," Optimus murmured, striding to the wall and scrubbing a certain spot. Almost instantly, the sponge collected rust and left over dirt from walls. Ratchet blanched disgustingly.

"I was not expecting that," the Prime concluded with a grimacing facial expression. He scrubbed more, grime soaking the sponge, and already he could see that the spots he cleaned was getting cleaner and cleaner. Before he knew it he was in a routine. Cleaning a spot vigorously and then going into the wash racks to clean the sponge and returning to where he was cleaning.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were at their spots cleaning, content on what they were doing.

"Come on doc bot, get on in the action," Miko encouraged, patting the large sponge beside her. Ratchet huffed and marched over to a wall and pressed the sponge against the wall, swiping it and made a face when looking at the black sludge on the surface of the sponge.

"Seriously," Miko exasperated. "You're a medic, I thought you do dirty stuff everyday!"

"First of all," Ratchet began. "Medic bays are usually pristine and clean. Second, I did not realize that I've been living around filth since we arrived in this abandoned base."

Jack looked up from where he was cleaning and lifted an eyebrow. "You made us clean the floors before," he mentioned.

"That is because we walk on it everyday! I do not walk on walls, Jackson Darby," the CMO emphasized.

 _/We could always gravitize our way up there,/_ Bumblebee beeped.

Raf snorted without bothering to look at anyone but the spot he was cleaning. "Wouldn't that be fun," he said sarcastically.

"How did Agent Fowler even get these large sponges?" Arcee questioned abruptly, optics concentrating on a specific mark. Miko blew out a raspberry and shrugged. "Honestly, you're asking someone who manages to work with highly intelligent Bio-engineers and draftsmen from the Military. I'm pretty sure Agent Fowler asked them to create other weirder things," Miko speculated.

Arcee scrunched up her faceplate and inclined her helm. "Yeah...she's right."

"You do realize that he also went into my home and asked to go to the bathroom while the Decepticons were targeting us, right?" Raf inquired flatly.

Jack's lips curled into one of a grimace. "How could we forget, we literally tricked your mom into thinking we were in a book club," he replied dryly.

Miko returned the same gesture. "I'm even more surprised that your mom fell for it," she muttered.

* * *

It was well over an hour when a soft hum broke everyone out of their state of concentration. Their helms and optics all led them to the great and stoic Prime, who was humming quietly, a look of serene on his faceplates.

He froze when he felt optics and eyeballs on him and turned around with a sheepish grin.

"I apologize, I must've not notice my humming."

"I know that song," Miko stated simply. The Prime blinked and he tilted his helm to the side. "You do?"

Miko's eyes bulged out. "Of course I do!" she exclaimed and motioned her hand towards the two boys. "Even these dunderheads know this song! Its my favorite, soft song!"

"Oh."

"Its called Rescue, by Lauren Diagle? Right?" The Japanese girl inquired. Optimus nodded. "Yes, it is a song by a Christian artist- but I find these lyrics oddly comforting."

"Lauren Diagle is amazing!" Miko exclaimed. "I went to one of her concerts and Omigosh, I loved it! I even have their T-Shirt and so does Jack and Raf!"

"True that," they chorused together.

Jack grinned at their guardians. "We went there before we even knew each other, and when we did find out, it was kind of fun to talk about it."

"I actually have her autograph," Raf added with a smile. "She was really kind and just an amazing and humble person."

Jack cocked his head to the side. "Didn't she did a charity for her late grand-father that died?"

"Yeah, the charity was called Represent."

Miko tutted. "Bummer." She craned her head and grinned towards the Prime. "Who knew you that you know human songs," she wondered.

Optimus' chassis rumbled quietly, his optics averting to the young children. "Do you suppose that I spend all my time planning strategies on war and such?" he reproached lightly, an amusing optic ridge rising.

Jack put a sponge in a bucket full of dirty water and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Actually...I did."

Optimus blinked in surprise and then turned the direction of Raf and Miko, who shrugged helplessly in reply.

"Oh believe me," Ratchet drawled, not bothering to look at the Prime or the children, but there was a mischievous gleam in his optics. "Optimus is more than just an amazing war strategist. He's also great in turning into his Vehicular-mode and ignore everyone and anyone when he's sulking."

"Ratchet!" Optimus exclaimed, his optics wide and bashful.

The children burst out laughing, wrapping their arms around their stomach as they hunched over their forms. Optimus grimaced and watched as the children were giggling their tiny little lungs out.

Ratchet smirked at Optimus and returned to his scrubbing, though he did catch a glimpse of the Prime's hard glare averting to him.

The Autobots didn't say a word, but there was a hint of entertainment on their faceplates.

"Oh, that golden!" Miko hiccuped, wiping a tear away from her eyes.

Ratchet chuckled. "You should see him when you try to disturb him while he's sulking."

"What does he do?" Raf questioned innocently, not noticing how the Prime glowered his helm towards the Ratchet in warning. A teasing smile wormed up on the medic's lipplates. This was definitely payback.

"He honks repeatedly until they leave him alone."

Optimus whipped his helm down to the three children, their lips thinning and curling as if they are trying not to laugh. Soon enough, Miko looked down to her feet and her shoulders start shaking.

Raf was taking deep breaths, but every time he tried to compose himself, the corners of his mouth would lift up all on its own. Jack was smiling widely, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

The Prime's hardened expression suddenly softened and he let out a vent of defeat. "I suppose we all have our flaws," he said in a low voice. As if a dam was broken and gushing out pressured water, Miko started laughing out loud again and Raf began giggling.

Jack snorted and shook his head, clearly delighted.

The Prime sighed, glancing at his comrades who had smirks aligning their lipplates. How the great Prime was revealed in such an embarrassment but entertaining way.

"Oh, I love how we share our flaws," Miko said afterwards, sighing.

* * *

It was well over 3 hours later when they finished cleaning the walls. The walls still had stains that would forever stay there, but luckily with a bit of layered paint and a large paintbrush, it shouldn't be that hard to conceal it.

"Wow! These walls are sparkling!" Miko exclaimed, waving her hands in the air as if to emphasis on the walls.

"I must say that it was quite satisfying to clean these dirty walls," the CMO admitted, looking pleased as he crossed his arms to his chassis.

The Prime's chassis rumbled happily and he nodded. "Indeed, Ratchet. The base is already becoming like home," he said.

"Its not over yet, its not over yet-et," Miko sang out, her chocolate brown eyes excited.

Jack quirked an eyebrow up. "Its not over yet by: for King and COUNTRY?" he asked.

"Duh!" she replied as if it was obvious.

"Why do I question you?"

Miko smiled wryly. "Because you know me."

"Obviously." He rolled his eyes and watched as the Japanese teenager swayed her hips and threw multiple paintbrushes on the floor. Jack and Raf picked one of the biggest and examined it.

"Unfortunately, Agent Fowler wasn't able to get the huge paintbrushes like I asked for, but no worries!" Miko exclaimed. We'll take care of it."

Raf and Jack blanched, their eyes widening in realization. "Miko! This is going to take almost all night!" Jack articulated.

Miko huffed and crossed her arms to her chest. "We have tomorrow off, we'll be fine," she reasoned.

"I have a job!"

"I need to finish my A.P. Calculus homework..."

Bulkhead down at his charge with a suspicious look. "Don't you have homework too, Miko?"

Miko scoffed. "Bold of you to assume that I actually did my homework," she grumbled out.

"Miko." Bulkhead groaned and pinched the bridge of his Olfactory sensors.

"Hey! I'm joking." she held up her hands in reassurance. "I finished as soon as I came to the base yesterday."

Bulkhead's facial expression changed into one of surprise. "You did?"

Her eye twitched, obviously irritated and annoyed by their shock. Its not she couldn't blame them. They don't know much about her accelerated days back in Japan for the most part. Miko did do her homework but in a very Miko way. And by that, it means that she finishes it close to the deadline.

Or maybe it was procrastination.

Optimus inclined helm to the little girl. "If you have finished your homework and your parents gives you permission, you may stay at the base to paint," he proposed, earning for Ratchet to snap his neck cables towards the Autobot leader and for Miko to gasp out loud excitedly.

"Really?!" The CMO and girl cried out, both of them having different tones in their voices.

Optimus gave the teenager a warm smile. "Yes, you may."

"Sweet!" Miko exclaimed. "I'll go let my host parents that I'll be staying over Jack's home to study." With that, the Japanese girl bounced away eagerly.

Jack grimaced. "I severely hope that they acknowledge its just a study and nothing more."

"Ohhh." Arcee regarded the oldest teen with a smirk look. "Did you want something more?" she drawled out teasingly.

As soon as those words spewed out from the blue femme, Jack's whole face turned a deep scarlet. "Arcee!" Jack exclaimed, hiding his red face behind his hands. Arcee's thin lipplates curled into a large grin as the boy continued to shy himself from everyone.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee winced inwardly while the Prime was merely amused by the boy's initial reaction.

Raf patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Ah, such young love," Ratchet droned out wittily. Meanwhile, Miko came back with her phone in the hand and a large grin crossing her features. "Great news! I'll be able to stay, I just need to pick up some clothes-why is Jack so red?" she asked abruptly.

Jack nearly whirled around to the Autobots, his eyes sending everyone warning glares, all while Arcee and Ratchet shrugged and the rest of them giving the raven-haired teenager a reassuring and sly smiles.

Miko cocked her head to the side, confused. "What?" she asked again.

"Nothing, nothing!" Jack inputted quickly, his cheeks still a faint color of pink.

Miko's facial expression mirrored evident confusion, but she didn't say anything and nodded skeptically. "Okay...?"

Jack sighed and shook his head. "Just don't ask..."

"Wasn't planning it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see many fics out there that make Miko seem too stupid and reckless for her own good (the last part maybe true) and they never seem to explain why. So imma do my best and delve deeper into her characteristics and the reasoning for her lively spirit. :)
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think! Please stay safe!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Transformers.

Ratchet grumbled under his vents as he slammed his tools on the metal table harder than he intended to. He was upset and there was a reason by his irritating stature.

Sure, he was grumpy most of the time, but that was because he couldn't find peace and quiet. And usually, he found that time when everyone was in recharge or night patrolling, but this time, he was stuck with an organic that will no doubt burn his Audio receptors off.

Whether it was just talking her tiny pom pom hairdos off or using her death instrument with metal music.

"Ratchet?" Optimus' soft and baritone called out to the medic. Ratchet turned around to see his oldest friend look at him with concern. "Are you alright, old friend?"

The CMO just huffed and returned his gaze towards his tools, optic ridges furrowing in anger. That only made the Prime even more confused and genuinely worried.

"Ratchet, I am not understanding why you are so irritated as of late," he rumbled.

"I'm always like this," the CMO snapped, not bothering to look at his leader.

Optimus' chassis rumbled throughout his frame and he stepped up to place a servo on the medic's shoulderplate comfortingly. "Something is troubling you," the Prime stated.

Ratchet groaned and rolled his optics. "You already know why I'm so peeved about."

"This is about Miko, isn't it?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Ratchet merely huffed and crossed his arms to his broad chassis, reverting his optics to Optimus with a scowl. "Why did you agree to let her stay the weekend with us?"

Optimus blinked.

"She wanted to finish her project for the base, I could not just deny her of what she is trying to do for us," he replied softly.

"Yes, but staying over the night is a good answer?!" Ratchet pinched the bridge of his Olfactory sensors. "In all my months of knowing the children, I have never seen you act this way and actually agree for her to spend the night."

"They are our responsibility to care for well-being," Optimus clarified.

Ratchet groaned. "Couldn't you let her do it every after school instead of over the weekend? We already have to watch them every day."

Optimus narrowed his optics, a stern facial expression on the Prime. "It is our job to protect those who are defenseless and as of right now, we are the earth's humble guests until we are able to rebuild Cybertron. We will follow under their government and make sure this world does not fall into Megatron's servos."

Ratchet deflated his frame, a defeated expression on his faceplates.

The Prime shook his helm and sighed. "Humans are no different than us, old friend," he said, softening his tone. "we may be much larger in size, but what they lack outside, they do not inside."

"They have wrapped their grubby little hands around your spark," Ratchet said quietly, looking away.

Optimus inclined his helm. "I can admit such things," he said solemnly. "They deeply remind me of our own children. However-"

Out of nowhere, Bulkhead drove in the base with his vehicular mode and stopped shortly a few feet from the two mechs. The passengers door opened and Miko hopped out with a purple duffel bag and a large smile. "We're back!"

Bulkhead reverted to his bi-pedal mode and grinned at his charge. "This is going to be so cool!" he said. Miko nodded enthusiastically and Bulkhead followed after his charge to the human's corner where she was going to set up for the night.

Optimus' optics trailed to the two and then to Ratchet, finishing their conversation. "However, we know nothing of them but that they are mere children. We would all do well to learn more about our human allies, Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded and sighed.

"Very well, I will do my best to...acknowledge them-"

The sound of loud irregular overtones interceded through their audio receptors and both mechs looked ahead to see Miko holding a wooden guitar-rather than an electric one. Her lips were curled as she fiddled with the tuning keys. "And that's why you should always check the tuning keys!" she explained as Bulkhead 'oohed'.

Ratchet growled under his vents and snapped his gaze to the screen. "But I make no promises," he finished in a grumpy tone.

The corners of Optimus' mouth lifted up slowly and he nodded in understanding.

"That is all that I ask of you."

* * *

"And then Jack fell down the stairs because he was too busy watching Sierra-"

"Ah." Bulkhead grimaced. "I'm sorry, Miko, but I have patrolling duty tonight," he said sadly. Miko looked up from her where painting, her face a bit shocked and hurt.

It was well past 11pm or so, and she's already been doing a second coat of the white paint of her area.

"Oh..." Miko trailed her eyes towards the wall again, where there a large spot of white paint was. She grinned up at him reassuringly. "Don't worry, Bulk! I'll just be here painting for a while," she assured, though forced.

Bulkhead ultimately felt guilty about leaving his charge for the night while she stayed at the base. With Arcee and Bumblebee out watching over their charges, he was the only one to do it. And Optimus already did it the past 3 nights, so it was only fair that he would do it.

"I'm sorry, Miko," Bulkhead apologized weakly, his spark sinking as the girl feigned a smile once more.

"I'll be fine!" she rolled her eyes and stood up. "Go on out there and patrol."

"But-"

"Nope!" she shooed him away with her hands and quirked her lips up. "You already signed up for this. Now go."

Bulkhead sighed in defeat but was extremely thankful for Miko's understanding. Guess he'll pay her back with Dunebashing and loads of Milkshakes. When he left, Miko sat back down again and started painting the walls white. While she didn't look disappointed, her eyes told a different story.

Everyone time she finished coating the wall, she would stand up and move. Whether it was pacing back or forth, tuning her guitar or even tracing every crack the floor and wall had, she never made a peep and merely waited for the paint to dry.

Ratchet had vaguely acknowledged the girl, only flickering his optics to the side to see if the girl was up or not. Much to his annoyance, she wasn't. The way her eyes concentrated on that certain task she made for herself was almost impressive. It was also astonishing that Miko was able to do a large fraction of painting alone.

Every so often, he would glance at the girl, who was always in a different spot each time.

It was only then that a few hours have passed when Ratchet decided to step away from the station for the night and recharge, he noticed Miko was not in the base. After finding nothing on the screen with the Decepticons and no latest idea popping into his Processor, it was best to sleep.

But he also haven't checked up on Miko the past previous hours and when he couldn't find her tiny form, the medic's spark seized up in panic.

He cursed and examined the human's corner. There was a black-covered pillow on the arm of the old couch and a fuzzy purple blanket that was draped over the cushions. The duffel bag was lying beside the one-seat chair.

The only thing that wasn't there was Miko...or her guitar.

Ratchet thought logically and upped his hearing.

Faintly, he could hear the string of a guitar above him...so that means...

Ratchet groaned and ran a servo over his faceplates, already knowing that he'll have to drag the Japanese teenager down. With an exasperated grumble, he used the lift to get to the roof of the abandoned missile silo.

* * *

Ratchet was expecting Miko to do something...well, Miko like.

But what he was greeted was a full moon gleaming along the rocks and silo, the only source of light outside. The moonlight shone on a small form sitting on the edge of the canyon, her back facing Ratchet with her fingers curling around the fingerboard of her guitar.

She was singing something.

Ratchet leaned in and listened to what sounded like a soft and gentle voice, very melodic. The strings of the guitar made a strum of tiny vibrations and her voice breezed over to where he was standing.

In realization, Miko was singing...in her first language.

_"Sān xún jiǔguò nǐ zài jiǎoluò_

_Gùzhí de chàngzhe kǔsè de gē_

_Tīng tā zài xuānxiāo lǐ bèi yānmò_

_Nǐ ná qǐ jiǔbēi duì zìjǐ shuō:"_

She took a breath, and the tones of her guitar strings went deeper with each plucking her fingers picked.

_"Yībēi jìng zhāoyáng, yībēi jìng yuèguāng..."_

_Huànxǐng wǒ de xiàngwǎng, wēnróule hánchuāng_

_Yúshì kěyǐ bù huítóu dì nìfēng fēixiáng_

_Bùpà xīntóu yǒu yǔ, yǎndǐ yǒu shuāng."_

Miko's soft and gentle vocals completely entranced Ratchet. Though he knew little of the Japanese language, it was a beautiful one. He was generally curious on what she was singing.

If anything, this wasn't the Miko _he_ knew. He knew of her shrieking electric guitar, and her spunky personality, but this...this was just a tender and smooth tune that he didn't even know the teenage girl could produce.

The symphony between her own supple voice and the tender strings being plucked mixed the whole foreign song into one of harmony. In all honesty, Ratchet wouldn't have minded these types of music in the base.

While the CMO was using his processor, he didn't even notice that the Japanese girl had stopped singing, nor that she was staring at him with a look of confusion and maybe unease.

"Uh, hi?"

Her voice cut through his brain module and he shook his helm out of his thoughts, an embarrassed noise emitting from him as he rubbed the back of his neck cables.

"What-what are you-nevermind." She shook her head. "How long have you be standing there?" Miko asked, feeling a faint blush crossing her cheeks.

Ratchet almost felt guilty when he noticed how awkward Miko was feeling. The medic slowly made his way over to the teenager and sat down next to her, much to her surprise.

"I was listening to you singing," he admitted quietly, pointing to the acoustic guitar that was lying sideways on her lap. Miko craned her neck down to the guitar and pursed her lips.

"Oh...sorry," she murmured.

Ratchet's optics contracted as he arched an optic ridge.

"What are you even sorry for?" he inquired softly. For the most part, Ratchet really enjoyed her singing and the guitar tones she produced.

She shook her head and sighed. "For bothering you," she replied. "That's why you came up, didn't you?"

"Yes..." Ratchet trailed to his pedes that was swinging off the ledge. Primus, how did get in this type of situation?! "I was..." he took a vent. "I was looking for when I couldn't find you in your usual spot."

Shock featured across her face for a second before the corners of her lips quirked up. "Worried I was going to start a riot?" she teased, prompting for the old medic to huff out loud.

"Primus give me strength," he muttered as an answer. Miko snorted and ducked her head to take the strap that was around her neck off. She hauled the guitar off her lap and lowered it next to her as gently as she could be.

She let out a loud sigh before putting her hands behind her and leaned back. Ratchet made no move to rush her...instead, he stayed next to the teenager and watched the night be cascaded with little tiny and twinkling orbs.

Minutes of silence stretched on, not that they minded. Ratchet didn't even think that Miko could stay quiet for longer than they have been sitting here. But, the girl held a calm and comfortably atmosphere around her.

It was welcoming and he enjoyed their serene peace the world have given them, both of them enjoying each others presence. The CMO shuttered his optics closed and merely listened to the earths melodic tunes.

Much like Miko, the medic did enjoy music, just in a different genre.

Soon enough, the silence between broke as Miko spoke.

"Did you like it?"

Ratchet reopened his optics and contemplated the girl's question. He looked down towards the Japanese teenager, who had bitten her lip in worry as she looked ahead of her direction.

Her eyebrows were knitted together as she fiddled with her fingers.

"I did."

Miko whipped her head to face Ratchet with a shocked expression. "You-you did?!" she squeaked.

Ratchet couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, Miko, I did indeed enjoy your music."

"But-But I thought you didn't like my genre of music...you always seem to complain about it..." Miko lowered her head and thinned her lips. The medic couldn't help but notice how the girl was self-conscious of this subject; something he wasn't used to seeing.

His face softened, feeling a bit convicted on how he realized he would complain about everything Miko mentioned or did. Remorse swarmed his frame and he deflated his shoulderplates.

"I-" Ratchet sighed and pinched the bridge of his Olfactory sensors, closing his optics in the process. "I suppose you're correct about that."

Miko didn't answer and pulled her knees to her chest. "Its okay if you don't like my music...I mean...no one else at home doesn't either," she confessed quietly. Ratchet's vents went still and reopened his optics, his helm directing his view to the young Japanese girl.

He frowned slightly, noticing how the girl just thinned her lips with her eyebrows pulled together, and in her beautiful and round chocolate brown eyes, there was dejection and sorrow.

The CMO let out a sigh he was holding in and he bowed his helm. "I will admit Miko, that I am not fond of your...'shriek metal', however, it does not mean that do not enjoy your company," he said softly.

Miko's face turned surprise, her eyes widening as she whipped head to face the medic.

"Really?!" There was an excited tone in her voice, almost sounding hopeful as well.

He huffed grumpily, but inside, he didn't know whether he should have pitied the girl or be angry on those who made her feel this way. "Of course I do," he grumbled. "I may be the grumpy, old 'bot Bulkhead and everyone says I am, but I care for each individual I have tended to. I'm including you three as well."

A smile broke out from Miko's lips and that only made Ratchet's spark flutter paternally.

"And might I say, your voice is very beautiful," he added, his voice barely coherent. Somehow, Miko heard and she felt the tips of her ears turn red. She looked down, a small and shy grin wormed up to the corners of her lips.

"I-uh...thanks," Miko replied, instinctively twirling some strands of her hair as a nervous habit. "No one really complimented me on...y'know, singing."

Ratchet made an incredulous face. "No one? Not even your family?" he questioned tersely, anger rising and bubbling in his tanks.

"Well, you're _kind of_ the only one that knows I sing," Miko answered sheepishly, earning for Ratchet to be taken back. She sighed, shaking her head. "I don't really like...singing in front of people."

Ratchet quirked an optic ridge. "Really?" he asked reluctantly. "For someone who is _confident_ running into the Groundbridge and defying large robots orders, I say that's very unlike you, Miko," he said teasingly.

A laugh erupted from the girl's mouth and Ratchet couldn't help but smile in return.

Once she calmed down, she sighed out loud, a thoughtful expression of her face. "Most of time when I go into the Groundbridge, its when I'm bored."

"Even though its dangerous?"

Miko's shoulders scrunched up in shame, her eyes falling to the ground. "Yeah..."

Ratchet let out an exasperated vent.

"Regardless of recklessly running into the Groundbridge, I have yet to know why you do not sing in front of people when you have a sporadic personality," Ratchet mused.

The Japanese child shrugged helplessly, feeling at a loss to explain.

"I-I don't know...this is more...vulnerable to me I guess," she mumbled.

The CMO softened his optics as he peered over to observe Miko's expression. She was nervous and her heartbeat was beating irregularly. Something was amiss if Miko, the spunky and adventurous child she is, was having difficulties expressing herself.

"Has someone made fun of your singing?"

Miko ducked her head below, the smile long gone and now wearing a frown on her lips. She didn't answer as Ratchet clenched his servos into fists angrily.

"Who?" Ratchet growled. " _Who_ made fun of your singing?"

"No one!" Miko burst out, throwing her arms in the air as if to emphasis. "It was no one!"

Ratchet froze at the girl's snap. Miko sighed and slumped her body as she ran a hand over her face tiredly. "I just-" she paused and looked away.

The medic leaned closer, concern written all over his face. "Just what?" he inquired. Miko looked up at him with forlorn. She then averted her gaze to the ground and blinked.

Finally, she took a breath and closed her eyes.

"Growing up, I had everything I could ever want...as long as I behaved," she confessed quietly. "My mother and father had 'prestigious' jobs, and they wanted to make sure I was up to standards along with everybody else. So they told me to sit still and told me not to talk unless spoken too."

The small organic rolled her shoulders and bit her lip. "I wasn't able to play anything but classical music. I had to dress formally...and do a lot of A.P. classes and stuff...something my parents wanted me to do...so I can succeed and all that jazz."

She let out a bitter chuckle. "My father said I had to keep out of trouble, that we all needed to play a part in order to be normal and have a happy life," Miko said acidly, clenching her hands into tight fists.

Pity clouded over Ratchet's features.

"But...you weren't...were you?" Ratchet asked, his spark twisting.

Miko paused for a second, mauling over her thoughts before shaking her head sadly. "I wasn't," she admitted, relaxing her clenched fists. It wasn't her parents faults, she kept telling herself...they just wanted her to succeed, have a normal and prosperous life.

It was just...hard.

"I'm sorry," Ratchet said regretfully, looking down to his servos. There was guilt swarming inside his frame, realization punching him in his tanks. Everything the Japanese girl told him was just how much he misunderstood her; her life and why she was like this.

He wondered briefly about the other two human children lives.

The girl lifted her head, a puzzled look on her face.

"What-what are you sorry for?" Miko questioned incredulously. "This isn't your fault."

"No," he admitted quietly, slumping his shoulderplates and shaking his helm, almost sad like. "But I feel as though I should apologize for..." he took a deep in-vent. "Misunderstanding you..."

Miko blinked before cocking her head in confusion, but wasn't able to even open her mouth before she saw heard a low, rumble emitting from the medic.

Ratchet pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensors, releasing a heavy sigh. "I've seen you as some annoying brat and now here I am learning about _why_ you're like this-" he grumbled to himself.

"Um...thanks?" Miko said slowly as she processed Ratchet's words, not knowing if that was a compliment or not.

"-And Primus knows what Jack's and Raf's lives are if Miko's life is..." Ratchet started babbling to himself, not noticing the girl arching an eyebrow towards him, expression clearly bemused.

"Ratchet?" Miko called out, her forehead wrinkling in worry. "Are you okay? You're talking to yourself."

The CMO stopped in his mid-rant and peered down to the Japanese girl, who looked at him with anxious eyes. Ratchet looked snapped his gaze away, his lipplates pursing in contemplation.

"You know," he started gradually. "If you need someone to talk about it...the Autobots are here for you three humans."

Her eyes flickered with surprise, the sluggish posture she held was suddenly straight and tense. "What?" she asked, her tone sounding skeptical.

Ratchet growled softly under his breath and whirled his helm around to face the small organic.

"Am I really going have to repeat myself?"

"I-I mean..." she shrugged pathetically. "You never seem to say any of those gushy, mushy stuff with...anyone," she emphasized. Ratchet huffed and crossed his arms to his chest, averting his helm back to the sky once more.

"I may be the grumpy medic every tells you, but believe me that I take your best interests at spark," he mumbled.

He didn't bother observing the girl's expression, but merely kept his view on the twinkling orbs dancing throughout the dark sky. If he did though...he would have seen a touched expression on Miko's face.

While the medic wasn't looking, Miko took the advantage to scoot closer to the CMO. When the medic still didn't notice her, she laid a hand on his hipplate, startling Ratchet in the action.

The amber and white mech practically snapped his neck cables below, only to see the young girl resting her hand on his plate. His face softened and he gently unfolded his crossed arms.

Reluctantly, he laid a single digit on Miko's smaller hand, prompting for her to look straight into Ratchet's wholly, blue optics and beam brightly at him. He returned a small smile to the Japanese teenager and felt as she gripped the tip of his digit.

Almost as if a sparkling would.

Despite the clear differences between humans and Cybertronians, Ratchet knew that human babies and their own children weren't any different. They all needed nurturing and love and praise.

They needed attention cuddles and kisses.

Something that the medic worried Miko never had.

Maybe when Miko was young, but as she grew...her parents started treating her like an adult when really she was in the stages to where she needed love the most.

Ratchet shook the thoughts out of his processor and winced when looking at his internal clock. "Perhaps it is time to go inside and rest," he suggested softly. Miko nodded and clung onto Ratchet's digit as he tried to pry away the tiny fingers.

He blinked and eventually sighed in defeat as he allowed Miko to climb into the palm of his servo, obviously asking for a quick ride with the medic. Though, he didn't complain.

Ratchet sat up and straightened, slightly cupping his servo protectively around Miko and walked over to the lift, only to stop in his tracks to see the young Japanese child to say three words that made his spark swell.

"Thank you, Ratchet."

And truly, did he feel closer to this unique being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Xiao Chou/ Drown One's Sorrows by Mao Buyi)(To which I DO NOT OWN) Lyrics I used:
> 
> Three rounds of drinks have passed while you were in the corner.
> 
> Stubbornly singing a bitter song
> 
> Hearing it drowned out by the clamor
> 
> You raise your glass and say to yourself:
> 
> A drink to the morning sun, a drink to the moonlight
> 
> Awakening my yearning, softening the hardships
> 
> So I can fly straight into the wind without turning back
> 
> Unafraid of rain in my heart or frost in my eyes.
> 
> I love foreign songs and I thought it would be cool if Miko sang too. I know she enjoys Bulgarian Shriek Metal, I just wanted a nice change of scenery.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Transformers.

"Hold on a second, Miko," Ratchet stopped her rambling as he averted his gaze down towards the Japanese teenager that was near his pedes. "you know how to play different types of musical instruments?"

Miko grinned widely at the CMO.

It was still late at night and Miko was still persistent on at least coloring one wall before heading off to bed. Much to her surprise, Ratchet decided to join her and ask her some questions about her talents, such as instruments.

It was kind of nice...talking about her hobbies and what she did back in Japan.

What she loved to do.

Granted, listening to Bulgarian shriek metal and playing her electric guitar was one of those hobbies, but she had many other secret talents that the Autobots have yet to realize.

Even Jack and Raf have skills that they didn't often use at the base, but at home.

"Yep!" she answered, her voice high and chirpy as she glided the paintbrush over the wall. "I can play the acoustic and electric guitars, the piano, the violin, the flute , the drums and the Sanshin!"

"Sanshin?"

"A traditional Japanese instrument that is kind of like a guitar, but has only two strings and the fingerboard is a bit more longer."

Ratchet nodded and absentmindedly tried to wipe off the white paint off his frame. He looked up at the wall and was almost proud on how far they have gone. Miko had decided to try to do the bottom area while he did the higher areas.

The medic was so immersed in Miko's talking that he didn't realize it was half-past 3am. It only felt like a few minutes have past for Ratchet.

He glanced briefly towards the teenager, almost astonished on how such a spunky, energetic child had so much talent and gifts that he didn't even notice. It was always hidden behind her lively personality. The more the girl talked, the more he understood her better.

He realized that Miko was way smarter than he let on. And she was proud of where she came from.

The mere fact that Miko learned about 6- _no_ - _7_ instruments, is pretty skilled in art _and_ explains about her culture and country with pride made him...impressed. The CMO was proud of Cybertron and he often talked about it with Rafael, but it was refreshing to learn about other types of Organic culture.

While he did admit that he severely misunderstood her, she was still animated with her chatter. But now that he knows more about her, he didn't really mind it anymore.

"Why do you not play anymore instruments at the base other than your shrieking guitar?" Ratchet asked absentmindedly, inwardly smirking as he saw Miko roll her eyes at the comment of her instrument.

"Because the Piano is too large to bring it," Miko started. "My flute, Sanshin _and_ Violin are all back in Japan." The Japanese teenager paused and downcast her face to the floor.

She sighed and averted her eyes to look straight at the white wall. "Plus...I was only allowed to bring one instrument onto the plane...so..." Miko rolled her shoulders while her words died down on her tongue.

Confusion flashed through Ratchet's faceplates.

"But you have two, I believe," the CMO noted. "One electric and the other acoustic."

"Actually, I had 3 guitars," she chirped. "My host parents got me another electric guitar when I arrived from Japan to big Ol' America!" Miko emphasized, a wry grin gracing her lips.

Ratchet rolled his optics fondly at the reply.

"My host parents knew I liked playing instruments, so they got me another electric guitar as a welcome gift," Miko explained, but her face turned almost sad like. Nevertheless, her lips tugged up into a dry grin. "That is until Bulkhead tried playing and accidentally crushed it."

"Well, yes...we are quite hazardous when it comes to fragile and small objects in our servos," Ratchet murmured.

Miko's mouth cracked into a more playful smile. "It was worth the shot. At least I still have my other electric guitar and acoustic one."

Ratchet hummed.

"So you say, but you only bring the electric guitar here to base," he mused.

Miko huffed. "Obviously!" she exclaimed. "Its very special to me...not because it was from America or the fact that I bought with my own money-" The teenager fiddled with the bristles on the paintbrush, the tips staining her fingernails as she played with it.

"But?" Ratchet questioned genuinely, glimpsing past his chassis and to Miko with a risen optic ridge.

The black-haired teenager bit her lip and contemplated her words carefully. She shrugged helplessly and released a sigh. "I don't know, the acoustic guitar gives me a sense of comfort-or calmness that often times I can't find anywhere else," she confessed quietly.

Ratchet's faceplates softened.

He saw the corners of her lips curve into a small smile.

"The the way of the melodic tunes and the soothing sounds it gives off...it really reminds me to also enjoy the quiet moments, comforting me in times where I felt like _I_ or the _world_ was too loud."

Miko regarded the CMO with a shy look. "I guess you would enjoy the quiet and calm Miko rather than the noisy and loud Miko, huh?"

Ratchet's optics glazed over the child. There were no words that he could utter for a moment. All he could do was open his mouth and then close it because no words would produce.

Finally, he shook his helm and sighed. His optics trailed to Miko's form again and she saw the teenager quietly painting the wall once again.

He shifted to bend down on one knee and noticed how Miko stopped gliding the paintbrush over the wall and turned around to face his giant frame with a hesitant facial expression before looking down to her shuffling feet.

Ratchet used a single digit to lift the tiny child's head up so he could see her face clearly.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she felt a single digit, warm despite it being metal, lifting her chin up as she saw Ratchet's wholly blue optics searing into her own chocolate brown eyes.

Ratchet examined her face. Little splatters of white paint stained her cheeks and nose while her sidebangs were dancing wildly across her forehead, the large pink streak standing out from her shiny black-hair.

Her almond eyes shone with every little cheerful and merry act Miko had inside her.

So lively, energetic-so determined to fight anyone that hurt her friends. Very protective of those she cared for. Ratchet knew he wouldn't know Miko too closely as he wished he could, but that comes with understanding her privacy that she prefers to keep quiet about.

And that was okay.

But he really did question himself how Miko opened so much to him rather any other 'bot.

He observed her pretty face before giving the girl an ironic grin.

"If I would have wanted a quiet and calm Miko, I would have expressed it keenly, but I much prefer the Miko we have as an ally and friend," Ratchet commented.

Miko's eyes widened a fraction, her tiny mouth trying to open as much as she could with Ratchet's digit holding her chin up.

Her eyes gleamed.

"Ratchet..."

"I mean it, Miko," Ratchet stated softly. "I wouldn't have traded anything for you, or any of the other children we have accumulated as...family."

Miko's arms wrapped around Ratchet's single digit, grinning genuinely as she pressed her cheek against his digit.

"Aww, thanks Doc 'bot."

And Ratchet couldn't help but roll his optics fondly.

* * *

The night waned as morning greeted Jasper, Nevada. The sun had finally risen to its earth horizon and bright blue skies bid the stirring stars away. Optimus was already up and ready to start the day, as per usual.

Everyday was the exact same routine for the Prime. Recharge for the night and get up at sunset. Maybe it was just his systems that so used to Cybertron's time unit, or maybe it was that he thoroughly enjoyed the rising of the sun.

He really didn't know, but at this point, he could say that he was an early riser for both of the those reasonings. And it was no secret that Ratchet was probably up as well.

Optimus walked down the hallways of the base, mechanisms working inside him with each step he took. Every time his pede would hit the concrete floor, it would echo throughout the empty halls. Even stepping lightly would make a powerful sound.

The Prime vented quietly and entered the common room, his optics scanning the screen station, only to find it empty of the regular medic standing there with his usual hunch of his shoulder struts.

His optics re-sized in quiet surprise as he averted his helm towards the mezzanine. Zooming in on the children's corner, he saw a form on the old couch with covers layered on top of them.

He could only assume it was Miko underneath the covers.

Optimus slowly approached the upper level of the mezzanine and leaned forward over the rails as he looked closely towards the form. He answered his own question when he saw Miko's shiny black and pink gradient hair sticking out from underneath the blankets.

If he squinted, Optimus could see see her relaxed face as she slumbered on. One strand hair flailed wildly as her deep breaths inhaled and then exhale, the twitching in her eyelids as she dreamed of what humans can imagine. It didn't take long for Optimus to notice a white spot

Straightening, he turned his helm towards the wall on the right and was quite surprised when he saw the entire wall completely white. And not to mention that a familiar CMO was sitting on the far side of the wall, his chin resting on his chassis while his arms were crossed to his chassis as well.

Blotches of white were peppered on Ratchet's amber streaks.

Gradually, Optimus' lipplates lifted up and his optics softened ever so softly. Cautiously, he loomed over to Ratchet, bending down and placing a servo on the medic's shoulderplate.

Immediately, he got a reaction and Ratchet sat up straight, faceplate groggy but coherent enough to talk.

"Miko," he slurred tiredly, sluggishly waving his servo around. "You missed a spot..."

"It's just me, old friend," Optimus said, optics sparkling with amusement as he watched Ratchet blink in realization. The CMO groaned and ran a servo over his wearied faceplate.

"What time is it?"

"Sun is rising, old friend," Optimus replied before holding out a servo towards the exhausted mech. "Perhaps it is a good time to get some deserved recharge."

Ratchet didn't deny the need for recharge as he reached out and gripped the Prime's servo and hauled himself up with a grunt. His frame creaked in protest as he straightened and stretched, mouth opening to emit a small yawn.

"Rest well, old friend," Optimus rumbled out, watching the medic trudge and disappear into the hallways.

He returned his gaze back to the white-pristine walls, wondering briefly on how long Miko and Ratchet worked on this wall. A small noise jolted him out of his thoughts and whipped his faceplate towards the children's corner.

The Prime saw the bundle move shortly before it stopped and a deep, small sigh was heard. Optimus blinked and noticed how the blanket on Miko had slid off from her shoulders.

Slowly, he approached the children's corner once more and used his forefront digit and thumb to pick up the corners of the little blanket before draping it over the Japanese teenager's shoulders quite carefully.

The girl moved again and Optimus froze in his spot, worried that if he moved that he'll wake up the child. Fortunately, she briefly turned her head and settled in once more.

Releasing a vent he's been holding, Optimus slowly backed away and towards the elevator, where he wouldn't cause any more noise. Though his routine was out of ordinary he didn't dare wake up Miko when she had stayed up past her usual bedtime.

Teenagers needed their rest, and without it, you're dealing with _grumpy_ teens and its not always a pleasant time to deal with them in this situation.

He had heard that from June, Jack's mother who is a nurse. Although he and the rest of the Autobots were far much older than the humans, he took their words seriously, whether it was June's advice on teens or learning earth customs.

* * *

Optimus' chassis rumbled contently as he watched the horizon greet him with the bright sun poking out. Tiny wisps of clouds settled on the thin line of the horizon, mixing with the hues of orange and light pink swirling with the baby blue.

It was a sigh to behold and Optimus enjoyed these types of mornings. Where earth was a majesty all on its own. And the people were its product, wondrously creating new things.

While their culture were different by his own, and highly upgraded with technologies, it was fascinating to see them at their works. Earth was quite peaceful...sometimes.

He noticed that many people held different beliefs; spiritual views, political opinions, and several communities. Many of their differences had led to fights. Much to his horror, physical fights would commence at times.

But even he can relate to the fights and arguments back on Cybertron. His planet was strict on the caste system, and while he was lucky that he was in a stable and fair job as an archivist in Iacon, many of other Cybertronians were not so fortunate and was put way under the caste system.

Optimus' spark constricted as he remembered Megatronus, his friend...

Megatronus was determined to destroy the caste system. His intentions were good...but his actions brought the young archivist into disgust and dismay. Using tyranny to destroy the caste system wasn't the way...it couldn't be it...

The Prime looked down at his servos.

Isn't that why he became a Prime?...

He shook his helm and looked over the skyline, a melancholy feeling wrapping around Optimus as he vented quietly and allowed himself to express sadness on his faceplates.

Closing his optics, he imagined a perfect Cybertron, where it was peaceful and full of Cybertronians, small or big. Sparklings toddling after their carriers and the next generation being cared for lovingly.

Where he was at tranquil and finally see his people happy and healthy.

He entertained the notion of having children of his own...

But until the war was done, he would not bring his own children into a painful part of their war. No child should ever be apart of War. And he wasn't going to allow _any_ children (regardless of their species) to be a part of war where it was never their faults.

Ashamedly, he brought 3 children into war from earth and he was hell bent on keeping them safe until the Decepticons was gone from this young planet. In spite of the major differences, children were no different despite it.

Jack, Miko and Raf have proven that fact. And it hurt no less to realize that he brought these precious younglings into their War. He had to admit that they are _strong._ Physically and mentally.

They were steadfast with helping them win this war.

He was lucky to have them...and though their species were highly diverse, he couldn't help but feel paternal with them.

Perhaps the world was preparing for sirehood, who the heck knows. Maybe it was a sign from the galaxy that the War was ending and their next generation was on their way.

Primus, wouldn't that be wonderful.

Maybe soon...

 _Hopefully_.

Optimus reopened his optics, glancing once again to the horizon, where he saw the sun reaching its peak more clearly. He was lucky that he had this time to recollect himself... the Decepticons had been in a lull for quite some time and it was nice to just...enjoy the moment.

He shifted on one of his pedes-

_CRUNCH!_

Optimus jolted when he felt something crumble underneath his pede, followed by a bass-like sound entering his audio receptors. He blinked and looked down, lifting his pede and with shock -and perhaps horror- he saw splintered wood sprawled onto the rocky floor with metal strings sticking out from every angle.

Oh _Primus_.

Not surprisingly, he panicked, because, _Primus,_ he just destroyed Miko's guitar. He honestly didn't know how Miko would react. When Bulkhead accidentally broke another guitar that Miko owned, she wasn't too upset...but it obvious that the Japanese teenager greatly cherished her instruments.

Optimus bent down and plucked the broken pieces into his servo, already knowing that this guitar was beyond saving. It was completely shattered and he had just destroyed it.

His optics scanned the busted guitar pieces that he was able to pick up by his enormous digits, facial expression looking as hopeless as ever, because Oh dear _Primus,_ he just wrecked a little organic's musical instrument.

For once since arriving to Earth, he cursed under his vents and looked helplessly at the split wood and metal strings that used to be a beautiful guitar. He remembered briefly that Miko was 'tuning' her guitar, showing Bulkhead how to do it.

While he and Bulkhead knew that small objects would practically crush under their strength, it was nice to know -regardless if they can't use it- that the humans were ready to explain it for them anyways.

Once she was done tuning the guitar, Optimus heard a very melodic tune coming from the strings that was attached to the guitar as she plucked them delicately.

It was a pleasant sound and all too brief for the Prime, but it was nice to listen to anything other than shriek metal.

Now...

Optimus would kind of rather choose listening to Miko's Bulgarian shriek metal for 5 hours and destroying his audio receptors than destroying her prized guitar.

He released a heavy sigh. The Prime knew he couldn't avoid it...and eventually he'll have to face Miko about this catastrophe. Holding the broken bits in his cupped servo, he turned around to go back in the base, where he quietly dreaded Miko's reaction.

* * *

Optimus was admittedly hoping that Miko was still slumbering in her nest of blankets and pillow, but his spark sank into his tanks a he saw the little girl sitting up with her phone in her hands as she scrolled the screen with a bored expression.

She jumped when the elevator made a noise before whirling her body around and seeing Optimus stroll into the base with his servos together. Miko grinned tiredly up to the Prime while Optimus' spark went further down to his pedes.

"Hey, big guy," Miko greeted, shoving off her blanket and standing up before stretching out her limbs. "How did you sleep?" she questioned, folding her fingers together as she bent them, making a crackling noise.

Optimus winced inwardly, shortly wondering how humans can make such...snapping sound from their body.

"I recharged well, Miko," Optimus said with his usual stoic and bass tone vocals. "I assume that you did too?"

Miko nodded as she walked over to her bag and rummaged through it.

"How do you like the wall?" she asked, absentmindedly taking out a brush and pulling the band that held her up together down. Optimus watched her brush her black, shiny hair that trailed to being hot-pink.

"It is impressive that you finished so soon, seeing as the base is a bit large," he said honestly.

Miko laughed and shook her head, gesturing her hand towards the medic station. "Ratchet helped me out with the difficult parts," Miko said gleefully. She dropped the hairbrush onto the couch and gathered her hair up in a high ponytail before tightening and sighing in relief.

"Finally! My hair is always a mess when I wake up and it drives me nuts!" she exclaimed.

Miko proceeded to work around the children's corner, folding her blanket and setting down next to her dufflebag before placing her pillow on top of the folded blanket.

She stretched once more and looked at Optimus again with a crooked grin. "Bulkhead is gonna take me to my house so I can clean up and grab some stuff for the wall," Miko said casually, continuing to stretch her limbs out. "Then I'll come back and finish the first wall!"

Optimus remained quiet as he watched the Japanese teenager strain her body limbs to a capacity, probably helping her body wake up. Finally she gasped out loud. "Oh scrap! I forgot my guitar up on the roof!"

She quickly stuffed her feet inside her shoes and began to scurry to the elevator before Optimus stopped her .

"Miko..." he stated quietly. "That will not be necessary..."

There was an uncertainty tone that Miko was suspicious of.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Optimus didn't say anything but lean down slowly and bringing out his cupped servos to reveal-

A small gasp came from the girl as her eyes widened. Optimus watched Miko l walk to his servos that contained what was once a guitar. With a guilty conscience, he saw her pick up the smashed parts of her guitar, looking between the pieces that were in hands with her face full of shock and horror.

Miko glanced up at Optimus, his faceplates oddly guilty. "W-what happened to it?" she managed out, the words choking.

"I had accidentally stepped on it upon watching the sunrise from the roof," Optimus admitted.

The Japanese teenager blinked and Optimus could only watch in complete conviction when she started blinking rapidly, obviously trying to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall.

It made the Prime's spark shatter.

He really fragged up. And he didn't deny it.

* * *

She _couldn't_ be angry at Optimus.

She _knew_ it was a mere a accident and her _fault_ for leaving her cherished guitar up on the roof.

But as Miko looked at the shattered parts of her guitar, there was a twisting feeling hurting her heart in more ways than she can comprehend. Her acoustic guitar-the instrument that made her feel calm and content in amidst of a raging storm; a way to escape the loudness when she wanted quiet; a way to make _herself_ quiet when she felt too blaring- completely destroyed.

All in all...It was a way to escape life when it got too difficult for her...

Miko's lips trembled and she blinked back tears furiously, shoulders sagging with a look of absolute devastation.

She could vaguely hear a nearby person rumbling their chassis quietly. With tears swimming in her eyes, she looked up to see Optimus' guilty and sympathetic look marring his old and weary faceplate.

"Miko...I'm so sorry." For once since arriving to earth, he felt utterly powerless on saying these three words that would not make any difference. And he was indeed correct when the little organic child forced her head down to face the floor.

"I-It's fine," she choked out.

Obviously it was not.

"Miko..."

She whipped her head and smiled forcefully as she dropped the pieces into the Prime's cupped servos that held the remaining parts of her guitar. "It's fine! Really! My fragging fault for leaving it out on the roof..."

Miko backed away and looked away as she swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

Optimus' tanks rolled violently inside him while his spark ached for the child. He didn't say a word as Miko cleared her eyes from the tears that she held in, not bothering to look at the Prime as she grabbed her phone and briefly scurried away from the children's corner and to the empty hallways of the base.

The Prime watched her for a moment before his optics downcasted to the broken bits of the acoustic guitar in his servos.

He straightened and walked over to the screen station, carefully setting the smashed parts onto the large table.

Optimus knew he wouldn't be able to fix it and he highly doubted that Ratchet would be able to do it either. He used a single digit to rummage through the broken debris of Miko's guitar, looking for any valuable parts that she could possibly use.

He was able to pluck out some of the tuning keys...maybe she could still use them.

The rest were far from being fixed, so he settled on just keeping the broken pieces there until he could think of a compromise...though he highly doubt there was one.

Miko didn't react with what the Prime expected, to which he was thankful but worried.

The teenager was obviously upset with the ordeal, and he expected for Miko to blame him for breaking it, but instead of blaming him...she blamed herself for leaving it on top of the base.

She clearly cared and cherished this guitar, so he didn't understand why she was blaming herself for it. Yes, she did leave it on the roof, and yes, her stuff was her responsibility...but this wasn't her doing...

Miko took great care on making sure her guitars were safe, clean and up to date. This... _this_ was not _her_ fault. This was _his_ doing.

Optimus glanced at his enormous pedes, absentmindedly grimacing for its size.

Primus, he wished he had Arcee's pedes for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Optimus just can't catch a break, can he?
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think! :)
> 
> In all other news, I decided to open up a Tumblr account (under the same username- ADabOfBlessings) you can go on AO3 and look me up (Again, same username) and click on my profile and it will have a hyperlink to my Tumblr under the word Tumblr. Feel free to send me anything! Asks, headcannons, or scenarios!


End file.
